narniarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Narnia Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Green Fairy (Talk) 22:23, April 25, 2011 Oh, hello! I only made this wiki a couple days ago, so it's got one page that only has a picture. It's harder to make than Hogwarts, there isn't any classes or anything! Any ideas? Lucy the Valiant 22:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! I find I like being an animal, it's fun! So, go ahead and make you character, that is, if you want to join. I thought we should have like kings and queens, but I'd rather be an animal and it'll be hard to do both. I suppose I'll have to stick to being a human...I never thought I'd say that in my life. Lucy the Valiant 22:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You're free to make whatever character you like :) I considered bringing Badger to this wiki, but didn't know. I came of with a new character, but can't decide if I should leave it for FableClan or here- Sincap, the squirrel :) Lucy the Valiant 22:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) All animals talk in Narnia, from what I gather from the films and first part of the book. :) I don't think an animal could be a queen...that's a shame :) Lucy the Valiant 22:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What's your opinion about it? Lucy the Valiant 22:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way, did you see the sorting templates I made for the Hogwarts RPW? Head.Boy put them in the Sorting Ceremony page :) InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if it'd be easier to make the wiki like what Narnia would be like before humans came along, maybe. if no one wants to be one, then what's the point? I'll wait for your and InSpeck's characters before I settle on anything. Lucy the Valiant 22:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead! I need to go! I'll talk to you later! I want to see your page first before making mine so I have something to base my own. Is that fine? I'll wait. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thamks! I like Redtail too :) I was going to name him Laika (a dog who went up to space by the Russians a long time ago) but I canged it to Leyka instead. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Are you a fan of Warrior Cats? I've heard of it, but I don't read it. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would be a good idea! I already made this: Like the one on the Hogwarts Roleplay wiki. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've done a lot of thinking, and decided that I don't want this wiki to be an affliate to Hogwarts RPG Wiki. I'm glad you and InSpeck are here, of course I am, but I don't want all the same people, you know? For example, just think of Donut4 arguing with Flamefang. :) I just think it'd be best to have new people here, if we can. Some people on Hogwarts Wiki can be a little...you know, sometimes, and I don't want the same effect here. I'm not saying they aren't welcome, that'd be awefully rude of me, but I just would rather it went unoticed by Hogwarts RPG members. I'm sure you understand that ut's nice to be around new people on other wikis. :) Again, I ''am ''glad you and InSpeck are here. One, because you're a good friend and I like having you around :) Two, because InSpeck is good with wiki things. For example, I have no idea how Speck did that 'creat new character' thing. ''And ''speck's a good friend and nice to have around :) Looks like there's morep ages here, I'm going to go look at them. :) Lucy the Valiant 14:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oooo, ouch, bad wasp. I was only stung by one once in my life, and it got me right between the fingures. I still have the scar too :) Sorry I didn't reply, I'm working hard on badges at the moment. :) I have two tabs up, one for talking to you, and one for badge creating. :) Still haven't figured out a character yet, but I see the two of you have! Lucy the Valiant 17:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Least your okay now :) It's hard to find the right pictures for badges! I did find some great ones, though, so i'm satisfied with my work so far :) Feel free to look, but I odn't kknow if they're saved yet, so they be still the same. Lucy the Valiant 17:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why, but I like Maugrim a lot, he's my favourite villian. I'm still at loss of what to do with the photo badges. Lucy the Valiant 17:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! I do that for the 500 hundred edit one, although I may have to leave soon. The White Witch Jadis? Oh, but she's such a rich character, it wouldn't be the same without her :) Lucy the Valiant 17:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Can't argue with you there :) Well, there could be Aslan's Camp, and then homes for your characters, or wherever they live. And....we need to come up with ideas for Cair Paravel. I need to go soon. Lucy the Valiant 18:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) My internet keeps shutting me out, so I'll be back on in a couple hours, I think the computer wants time alone ;) Bye! I'm back to work on badges... :) Lucy the Valiant 21:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) heehee Hi! Has anything happened? Who are the admins on the wiki right now? InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What should we do...is there any important pages to be made? InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC)